


One last note and he was gone.

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce hates Tony's pranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last note and he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> translated into English, not beta'd

Bruce always belong to those people who didn't like the first April much. In fact he hated that day since he was a child and the other children used him as "magnet for those jokes". Luckily it changed when he grow up and was able to leave that schooldays behind. Maybe his hide from every person just supported it that it never happened again that somebody played a trick on him.

Sadly this all changed when he met Tony. Tony just took the first April as some kind of (stupid) excuses to fool people. Thor always compared Tony's jokes with Loki's. But Bruce never had the impression that Loki was more cruel with his jokes. But he only knew Loki from New York. And Bruce was pretty sure that this wasn't really a joke for Loki. He just wanted revenge. Nothing that was close to any kind of joke he knew.

Thinking of all the jokes - starting with changing the toothpaste into something that tasted really disgusting or hiding something really precious so he almost turned into the Hulk - Bruce just hoped that Tony finally finished with all the jokes he could think of. But Bruce also knew that Tony got more imaginative about all the jokes every year. And for Bruce was last year the worst when Tony told J.A.R.V.I.S. to mix 2 explosive substances so his desk almost caught fire. What's next? An explosive laboratory?

He really liked Tony, he really did! But this was enough for him. So he packed everything, wrote Tony a little note and just left. He really wasn't sure about Tony's reaction when he'll find this paper. Maybe he thought his was "Bruce little joke for the first April"?! He didn't know.

His phone rang and he saw that there was another message from Tony. He stopped reading them after the third message. He was pretty sure that it was just another repeat of his first message: "Hey, where are you?" So, why reading? He wasn't really in the mood to answer Tony. Not today - on the first April. He wouldn't give him another chance to play a joke on him. Luckily he knew that Tony only used the first April for this. So he just had to wait another hour - sitting here on the bed of his room in the little motel he found one hour ago.

He just wanted to keep reading in the book he took with him when somebody was on the door. "One moment!" he said, put his book away and went to the door. He opened the door and looked in the face of Tony. He looked worried. "What are you doing here?" he asked and didn't really waited for an answer. "You didn't answer." He went inside the room and looked worried at Bruce. "Look, Bruce, I know that my jokes aren't for everybody." He made a pause - waiting for any reaction of Bruce. But Bruce just looked at him. "I'm sorry!" Bruce looked surprisingly at Tony. Tony never was really sorry for the jokes he played on Bruce. Never. So he smiled at Tony and said: "Please stop with it. Okay?!" He made a little pause. "Otherwise ..." But Tony just interrupting him because he already knew what Bruce wanted to say. "I promise!"

Then Tony just went to the bed, put the book into Bruce's little travel bag, put them over his shoulder and went to the door. He stopped and turn around to Bruce. "Please just talk to me next time, okay?" He knew that he didn't really have the right to ask him to do so. But finding Bruce gone with only one little note made him realize how much Bruce really meant to him. "Okay." said Bruce and smiled at him. Deep inside he knew that all the pranks would finally stop now.


End file.
